


В тени долины смерти

by ToraTallium



Category: Assorti
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assorti - Freeform, Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Character Death, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таинственный заказчик поручает наёмной убийце Линдт избавиться от Рафаэлло, и она решает забрать его кота с собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тени долины смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marilyn Manson - In the Shadow of the Valley of Death.

У него были мягкие черты лица, воздушные волосы и нежная бледная кожа, но это не имело никакого значения.

Этой ночью Рафаэлло должен был умереть.

Линдт бесшумно спрыгнула с подоконника на пол, ухмыльнувшись беспечности Ферреро. Пробраться в особняк оказалось гораздо проще, чем говорил ей заказчик, и никто здесь не потрудился закрыть окна. Она шагнула ближе, и Рафаэлло повернул голову во сне. Он казался существом, не принадлежащим этому миру, слишком живым, слишком нереальным и отстранённым... Впрочем, саму Линдт не интересовало, почему ему желали смерти.

Она вытащила пистолет и без колебаний выстрелила отравленным дротиком в основание шеи. Рафаэлло резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза, но не смог ни закричать, ни пошевелиться. Линдт обошла кровать и присела рядом с ним, так, чтобы он мог её видеть. В его глазах, против её ожидания, не было страха – лишь немой вопрос.

– Ты был слишком похож на божество, – безразлично и холодно произнесла она. – Человек, пожелавший тебе смерти, попросил это передать.

Он нахмурился, упрямо продолжая тяжело дышать. Линдт хмыкнула и нагнулась к нему, прошептав всего одно имя. Рафаэлло не удивился, только уголки губ изогнулись в усмешке, и тогда она точно почувствовала, что дело сделано. Аккуратно вытащив дротик, Линдт без колебаний встала, когда дверь в комнату открылась. Она знала, что это был не человек – люди всегда создают вокруг себя много шума, даже когда считают, что это не так.

Линдт обернулась и увидела рыжего кота. Заказчик предупреждал её о том, что у Рафаэлло есть домашний питомец, так что она не удивилась. Ренуар принюхался, как будто лениво посмотрев на хозяина, и, зашипев, бросился к Линдт со скоростью, которой она не ожидала. Но Экселленс не была бы лучшей наёмной убийцей в городе, если бы кот мог создать для не проблемы. Схватив его одной рукой и не обращая внимания на когти, царапающие кожу через рабочий костюм, Линдт вытащила приготовленное заранее успокоительное. Спустя несколько мгновений Ренуар безвольно повис у неё в руках.

Больше нельзя было медлить – его шипение могло разбудить кого-то в особняке, – и Линдт покинула комнату, забирая кота с собой.

Рафаэлло остался лежать без движения, и тень смерти отражалась в его безжизненных глазах.

 

Похороны Рафаэлло проходили в узком кругу лиц, среди которых оказалась и Экселленс. Официально она всё ещё была адвокатом Гарден, и в последнее время её часто приглашали на семейные мероприятия.

Среди приглашённых оказался и заказчик, но ни он, ни Линдт никак не выдали своего знакомства. Она была также сдержанна и холодна, как обычно, и совесть её не мучила. Каждая жизнь конечна, и у любой жизни есть своя цена – ни странные отношения с Гарден, ни всеобщая любовь к Рафаэлло не могли этого изменить.

Даже в гробу из красного дерева с бархатной отделкой он был прекрасен. Никто не плакал, но сочувствие и сожаление витали в воздухе тяжелой смесью. Добрые слова, печальные улыбки, вечная память – именно сегодня это казалось чуть более искренним, чем всегда, но Линдт побывала на многих похоронах, и атмосфера всеобщей скорби на неё не действовала.

Она ушла одной из первых, сославшись на работу, и Гарден не стала просить её остаться.

 

Клетка не могла удержать Ренуара. Линдт забрала его не из сентиментальности, а чтобы не оставлять улик. Кот, постоянно пытающийся расцарапать ей лицо, не был ей нужен в особняке Ферреро.  
А Ренуар пытался, так что, несмотря на необычайно жаркое лето, Линдт приходилось носить закрытые тёмные вещи. Это не приносило ей большого дискомфорта, в отличие от увеличившихся расходов на химчистку, корм и новую одежду взамен безнадёжно испорченной. Сидя за рабочим столом и разбирая бумаги, Экселленс часто думала, что должна была усыпить это несносное животное, но его упрямый характер ей нравился.

Она начала говорить с ним вечерами, глубоко в душе при этом испытывая чувство, похожее на гармонию. Ренуар слушал её, отвлекаясь от попыток испортить её быт, и спустя какое-то время она видела в его глазах понимание.

Похоже, они постепенно становились друзьями.

 

Спустя полгода, в канун Рождества, Линдт осталась дома. Она никогда не любила шумные корпоративы, а Гарден по понятным причинам предпочла провести праздник в этом году со своей семьёй. Ренуар к тому времени как будто забыл Рафаэлло. Его больше не приходилось запирать в клетку, он прекратил уничтожать все её вещи и оставлять на теле царапины каждый раз, как видел её – Линдт даже позволяла ему спать на её кровати. Тихое мурчание успокаивало и помогало уснуть, так что Экселленс не пожалела, что забрала Ренуара себе.

Она открыла бутылку Шато Клерк Милон, устроившись в кресле. Ренуар лежал у неё на коленях, и Линдт рассказывала ему о Ферреро, как делала раз в пару недель, понимая, что он всё ещё может скучать по ним. Она чувствовала себя расслабленной и свободной, французское вино непривычно пьянило, и под звуки фейерверка, доносящегося с улицы, Линдт уснула.

Она не почувствовала, как Ренуар поднялся на лапы и ловко запрыгнул на спинку кресла, как он пристроился на её шее, как перестало хватать воздуха. Она не проснулась и не открыла глаза, так и не узнав, что даже питомцы Ферреро не предают свою семью.

Убедившись, что Линдт мертва, Ренуар выбрался из окна на заснеженную улицу. Месть свершилась, и пора было возвращаться домой.


End file.
